


Botanic Fuckery

by QuartzHerobrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Frisk, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vines, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Flowey bang. This is a one-shot story that I put no effort into and only made because I was bored. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botanic Fuckery

The family of Frisk was a very wholesome family. They only partook in family friendly activities. Or, that's what Frisk told everyone. Frisk most common activity was not family friendly. Her activity was a bit more "frisky". Frisk had sex with Flowey. It was Flowey's idea at first. He had stumbled across Frisk's internet history. There was a lot of porn. Like a SHIT TON. So Flowey confronted Frisk. That was when he also suggested another idea for satisfying her sexual urges. Which, leads us to today. In their backyard, there was a hidden area behind some bushes. This is were they hid everytime they wanted to fuck. Frisked moaned and groaned in pleasure has Flowey thrusted inside Frisk's pussy with his vines. Frisk screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed. Flowey started ramming her tight little asshole. Frisk kept screaming as her ass was abused again and again. She let a final scream as she orgasmed in intense pleasure. That's when Flowey had an idea. He raised two of his vines and primed them over Frisk's asshole and her pussy. He slammed his vines into her. Frisk kept orgasming again and again as both her wholes were abused. She finally passed out. Flowey pulled his vines out of her only to smile as he waited for Frisk to wake up. He knew that he would be able to do this all over again when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.


End file.
